Kenobi
by TheeBombDiggity
Summary: A series of one-offs about Obi-Wan (or Ben) Kenobi while he's watching over Luke on Tatooine. Set between Revenge of the Sith, and A New Hope. Each chapter will be a different story, not related to the one before aside from minor details.
1. Force Ghosts and A Decision

Chapter Summary: Obi-Wan first gets to Tatooine and changes his name to Ben. He also meets with a familiar face.

* * *

After he had dropped off Luke Skywalker with Owen Lars and his wife Beru Whitesun, Obi-Wan Kenobi settled into his new hut on Tatooine, the setting for his exile.

By now, he knew it was too dangerous to continue to use his first name as it is, he decided to call himself Ben, and stay away from the public eye as much as possible.  
He had a lot of time to think about what had occurred in what seemed like a very short time. He thought of his padawan, Anakin Skywalker. He thought of how if he had been allowed to join the mission to stop General Grievous, he might have stood a chance against the hatred. He thought of Padmé losing her will to live, just as how Anakin lost himself to the Dark Side. He thought of him being left to the lava burning on Mustafar. Then he looked toward the Lars' Moisture Farm, and he thought of a boy who couldn't know about the life his father had. One day, he figured, Luke would learn about the Force and the Jedi, and regrettably about his father. If that day comes, he would have to fabricate the story. He couldn't tell the boy about the hatred that his father felt, and how he allowed himself to be manipulated into joining the Emperor.  
Before the two had gone their separate ways to live in exile, Master Yoda had told Ben of a power to communicate with those with Force abilities who are dead, the ability to speak with the ghost of a friend, or a mentor.

"A powerful thing, Force Ghosts are." Yoda had told him, "A powerful ally to the Jedi. Allow you to become stronger than your enemy, they will." After pausing, Yoda continued, "Taught me to use this ability, your old master did."

In order to use them, a Jedi would need to become one with the Force when they died. Normally this would mean disappearing at death, but some Jedi are able to use the ability after they die even if they leave a physical body behind. Jedi such as Obi-Wan's master, Qui-Gon Jinn.

* * *

Ben had been meditating when Qui-Gon first showed up in his hut. He opened his eyes and saw his former mentor, looking just as he did fourteen years prior, only now he was surrounded by a blue glow. He still had his long hair, some of it tied in the back, and he wore the usual brown jedi robes.

Ben grinned when he saw him, "Master Qui-Gon! I've missed you."

He smiled at his one-time padawan, "It has been a long time, Obi-Wan. It is good to see you again."

Ben stopped smiling and looked down, "Master, I'm afraid I failed you in training Anakin. He has turned to the Dark Side, and now Master Yoda and I are in exile, we're the only Jedi left."

Qui-Gon nodded, "Yes, I know, I had sensed what was happening. However you did not fail me, you trained Anakin well, and it was his own doing that lead him to the Dark Side. But you and Master Yoda must stay safe. In time, I believe you will be needed to train the young Skywalker."

"But Master, he won't be safe if he becomes a Jedi. With Emperor Palpatine driving us into exile, and the Empire beginning, he–"

"He will be needed to save the Galaxy."

"I mean no disrespect, Master, but were you not the one to believe in Anakin because of a prophecy?"

"Indeed I was, my former apprentice, and he would have brought balance to the Force, had he not turned to the Dark Side. However, this young Skywalker bears no such prophecy. You will meet one day, and he will have questions for you. You know this as well."

Ben knew that Qui-Gon was right, even if he didn't like it.

"You cannot be afraid to train the boy, Obi-Wan. Fear is a path to the Dark Side" Qui-Gon quipped, while it was true, he figured he could lighten the mood.

Ben laughed quietly, "I've been with the Jedi Order long enough to not go to the Dark Side, Master."

Qui-Gon nodded, but Ben thought of Palpatine and Count Dooku as soon as he said that, all but forgetting that Dooku was Qui-Gon's master.

"I'm sorry," Ben said to him after thinking about Dooku.

"It is quite alright, Obi-Wan. After all, we both lost someone to the Dark Side. Unfortunately, you had to witness Anakin turning."

"Of course, Master," Ben went to sit down at the table, Qui-Gon followed and stayed standing, then Ben continued talking, "I don't want him to turn to the Dark Side. I fear that Palpatine will get to him, and he will follow his father."

"I understand, Obi-Wan. That is why you must be the one to train him. You can dissuade him, teach him what the Dark Side is, something we did not tell Anakin enough."

"I will let him grow up, have his life before he wants to leave. Maybe our paths will cross before that. Until then, I will not influence him, Master."

Qui-Gon nodded, "That is noble, and you have made your decision, and I will support it. For now I must go. I will return in time and we will talk again."

The two said their goodbyes as Qui-Gon's ghost faded away.

Ben stood up and walked outside with his hood on. He walked through the sand in the direction of Owen and Beru's house, not getting close enough to see anyone, or for anyone to see him. He didn't want to see them, at least not now. When he dropped off Luke with them, Owen told him to stay away, he didn't like the Jedi and stated that he didn't want Luke to be any part of it. Beru was more accepting of him, but Owen wanted no connection.

Knowing this, Ben decided to let that be how it is. As he told Qui-Gon, they could cross paths, but before that, he would grow up with the lifestyle he had, thus he would follow Owen's warning and stay away..

He was wary about meeting Luke, let alone training him. He didn't want him to become a Sith like his father before him.

Ben headed back into his hut to meditate on everything Qui-Gon had told him. He needed to think this through, if Luke were to save the galaxy, when would he, and when would they meet. He had many questions to think over, and he needed to get answers through meditation.

Deep down, he knew everything Qui-Gon said was right, with the exception of Anakin turning to the Dark Side was out of his control. Nothing could convince him that he couldn't have stopped it. Everything he said about Luke was correct. Even if it wasn't as formal as a prophecy, he could be the one to save the Galaxy, and when thinking this over, Ben decided he wouldn't let him do it alone or untrained. He wouldn't interfere in his life until he was needed.

Ben looked out the door and to no one in particular he said, "I will train this boy. Just as I trained his father, but I will be sure to tell him of the wickedness of the Dark Side."

Whether or not Owen or Beru knew he was there, he also swore to himself to protect the young Luke Skywalker from afar, until the day they could officially meet in person.

* * *

AN/ Hey everyone! So here's my first one-off for this series. I hope you all like it. Please review! Next one will be up soon!


	2. Memories

Chapter Summary: Obi-Wan meets a very young Luke Skywalker. Has a dream that makes him want to begin Luke's training.

* * *

Ben Kenobi was used to his solitude on Tatooine. After all, it had been almost five years since Emperor Palpatine had called for the extinction of the Jedi. A downfall to living in a desert, however, was facing the heat waves that often threatened the outskirts and moisture farms. It was hard for the moisture farmers to get water to trade, let alone to keep for themselves. He worried about Owen, Beru, and Luke, but somehow they had always made do with what they had.

Ben had stuck to the promises he made, he still watched over Luke, but he kept his distance from the moisture farm where he stayed.

In his exile, he had been learning more about Force ghosts, Yoda had sent him away with training to do when the two had separated, and his almost constant communication with Qui-Gon Jinn was helping him through that training.

He had also learned to keep Tusken Raiders away, this was useful whenever they thought to raid the moisture farms. They hardly ever wandered too close to his hut, but if he did run into them, he could scare them off by imitating the noise a krayt dragon makes.

He had often taken his speeder to Mos Eisley. Normally visiting the cantina to listen for rumours about the Empire. He knew it was unlikely that the Empire would come here, no one had known that Padmé was carrying twins, and he was sure Darth Vader and Palpatine didn't know if they even survived. He figured that if they hadn't shown up in five years, so why would they anytime soon?

This visit to Mos Eisley was different than the others, though. This time he had seen a familiar face. From across the way, he saw Beru shopping at a stall in the market, and Luke playing nearby. He looked around, and didn't see Owen with them, he almost wanted to go over and talk to her, but knew he couldn't. He took another look at Luke, he was dressed in a usual Tatooine style tunic, and with the way his hair was cut, Ben thought of when he met Anakin. Luke would have been a few years younger now than Anakin was when Ben met him, but the resemblance was there. He could also see some of Padmé in his features. It was very slight, but he wasn't all Anakin, this brought a sort of relief to Ben.

He had put his hood up and turned back toward his speeder when he heard, "Ben!"

Beru had noticed him, and was now waving at him. Not many of the people or creatures near them noticed or looked, so he stayed where he was as Beru and Luke walked toward him.

"Beru, what are you doing? Owen doesn't want me near him." Ben sounded concerned as he said this.

Beru smiled, "Well, I thought you two should meet."

Ben nodded, he didn't agree, but it would put Qui-Gon at ease knowing that he has at least met the boy that he will be training.

"Luke, this is Ben Kenobi. He's a friend of your–"

Ben cut her off, "I'm a friend of your aunt's" he smiled and knelt down to Luke's height, "It's nice to meet you, Luke."

"It's nice to meet you too, Ben." Luke said, he was about halfway behind Beru's leg. He looked up at his aunt, "Aunt Beru, can we go home now? I'm hungry."

Ben chuckled, once again thinking of Anakin. It worried him how much he was like his father even this young, but he grew to have hope for him.

"Well, we should get going. He wants dustcrepes for dinner." Beru said to Ben.

"Oh, shouldn't keep you then, goodbye, young Luke," he looked at Beru and nodded, thanking her for letting him meet Luke.

Beru nodded back, "It was nice to see you."

Ben watched Beru and Luke get into their landspeeder and drive away, and he turned to his own to drive back.

When Ben returned to his hut, he was worn out. He had spent a lot of his day outside, and felt he needed to rest, even if just for a little while. He knew he shouldn't have let himself be reminded of his former padawan, but when facing a young child who looks very similar to him, it was hard not to. It hurt him to cut Beru off from saying a friend of his father's. He shouldn't let the boy wonder what kind of person Anakin was, but he couldn't tell him now, and if he were to be known as a friend of his, there's no doubt Luke would ask about him.

Ben lay in his bed, he was distraught to say the least. He figured that Luke now had to be not much older than some of the Younglings murdered by his padawan. He turned to the side, and for the first time in years, he wondered _Why. Why my padawan. Why Anakin?_

From the back of his mind, he heard the voice of Qui-Gon say "Don't center on your anxiety, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and now where it belongs" even if that advice was given to him nearly twenty year prior, it still held true.

With all of these thoughts in mind, Ben drifted to sleep.

* * *

" _I hate you!" cried the desperate voice of his padawan, now being burned alive and missing three of his limbs._

 _Obi-Wan felt his heart break, he saw the hatred in Anakin's eyes, he heard the anger in his voice, and he saw the fear on his face. He knew his padawan was suffering, he was confused, and lost, and there was nothing he could do about it. Everything Yoda had said was a path to the Dark Side was present in Anakin._

 _In this moment, of looking upon his padawan, trying to claw his way away from the lava, he thought of the last time he had seen him before this._

 _They had been bantering, as usual, and they had been joking with each other._

" _Obi-Wan, may the Force be with you."_

" _Good-bye, old friend. May the Force be with you."_

 _These were the last words they had spoken before Obi-Wan's padawan was gone. Before he was this._

" _You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you." He couldn't understand how Anakin could feel so much anger and fear. They had been training for thirteen years together, they had formed a bond with each other. They trained as brothers, they fought as brothers. They were hardly ever apart. Obi-Wan felt a pain in his heart as he said those last three words and walked away after taking Anakin's lightsaber._

* * *

This pain had caused him to jolt awake. He soon realized, it was only a dream, and that pain wasn't physical now, however real it may be. Looking out the window, he saw it was early evening. He sat up briefly, he almost never had dreams of this event, he tried to keep it out of his mind whenever he went to sleep. He would be more concerned if it were a vision, but of course, mere dreams will pass in time.

He got out of his bed, and went over to a small chest. He hesitated as he opened the box, but eventually he did open it. Inside was the lightsaber given to Anakin, that he had taken from Mustafar. He held it in his hands, and looked up at the wall, beyond which in the distance was where the young Skywalker was.

"I should talk to them. I could convince Owen to let me train him now," he said to himself.

Taking the box with him, he left his hut and drove his speeder over to the Lars' house.

* * *

Owen was outside of the door, with his arms crossed as Ben pulled up to the house.

"What do you think you're doing here?" He called out to Ben, who had exited the speeder.

"Please, allow me to explain. I would like to train the boy." Obi-Wan told him in the calmest way he could.

"Absolutely not. I will not have him turned into a murderer like you." It was clear that Owen wouldn't budge, but Ben tried anyway.

"If I train him now, he will be more prepared later in his life."

"He's five years old, he isn't going to be some crazy wizard like you. He's going to be a moisture farmer."

"Owen, please listen to me, he will be needed to save the galaxy,"

"Save it yourself. I won't have you killing anymore of my family."

Ben looked down. "I see you won't change your mind. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

He hated giving up on this, which is exactly why he wouldn't. It may take some time, but he will train Luke Skywalker. He walked back to his speeder and drove away.

"Who was that, Owen?" Beru asked him from inside.

"It was Ben Kenobi. He wanted to start training Luke." Owen sounded annoyed as he walked in, and then he saw Luke sitting with Beru.

"Train me for what, Uncle Owen?" he asked him.

"Nothing, son. Why don't you go to your room, okay?"

Luke nodded and ran to his bedroom.

"I won't have him grow up like that. I don't want to lose him too." Owen said, sitting next to Beru, "He's going to grow up with us and be a moisture farmer… Right?"

Beru smiled at him, "If it comes to it, he may want to learn about his father. You know this."

Owen nodded, "I know. But he can't die, not after Shmi, not after Anakin. He can't have that life."

* * *

AN/ Ta-da! Here's the second story in this series. It's a little feelsy, I'm sorry. I just figured Obi-Wan would remember that day very often. Once again, please review!


	3. Sunset

Chapter Summary: Obi-Wan has really grown accustomed to the way that Tatooine worked. Doesn't mean he likes it, but he was certainly more used to the heat. He gets help on occasion from Beru, who he has become good friends with.

* * *

Out of all the planets that could have stayed away from the Galactic Republic, it had to be a desert. Of course, Ben Kenobi was mostly used to Tatooine by now, coming on his eighth year of his exile. He knew when sandstorms were coming, and when to stay inside. No one had really ever bothered him at home, he didn't even mind the sand. He thought that the worst thing about this planet was the heat, especially when facing a drought. Being a man who always wore layers, and having to keep his cloak on whenever he was outside, it had caused him to be unwilling to go outside. While it was his own choice to stay inside, he considered it sort of an exile within his exile.

It was intense heat waves like this that made him really miss Coruscant. He'd even go to Naboo or Alderaan if he could, but it was too dangerous to leave a planet uncontrolled by the Republic. He also knew that he would never be able to see sunsets on other planets the way he could on Tatooine. It was interesting for him to see how many of the townsfolk reacted to him being here, not many noticed him, but as he learned Huttese, he figured out that they had noticed his clothes of all things. The way he dressed when he went out had earned him the identifier of "Hermit" or "Wizard" around town, he could bet Wizard had come from Owen Lars, a man who hated Jedi and wanted nothing to do with them.

On the other hand, Beru, Owen's wife, had often visited Ben whenever she could. She didn't bring Luke, which had been Ben's request, but she still told him stories. He was glad to have Beru's friendship during this time, and had wished things could be different between Owen and him, and that they could be friends as well. During the heat waves, when she could, Beru would bring some extra water to Ben that wasn't being used for her family or being traded for goods. Every time, he offered to give her wupuipi in return for the water, and though she had turned down the payment, she had always found a few extra coins in her bag when she returned home.

She showed up at his hut around mid-morning, holding a small jar full of water.

"Beru, you are too kind. I really do appreciate this," Ben told her when she handed him the jar. He let her inside and the two sat in the dining area.

"I know it's hard for you to live here, you're from a cool planet, too cool for my taste, so it's the least I can do. You're here to watch Luke, and you can't even see him. That must be hard," Beru smiled sadly at Ben. She did feel bad that Owen wouldn't let Luke know Ben, she could understand why, but also knew Luke would leave the farm one day.

"How is he doing? He's seven years old now?" Ben asked her, avoiding the last part of her statement.

"Yes he is, and he's doing well. He has been spending a lot of time with a friend he made. He's a couple years older than Luke, but now he can't stop talking about going to the Academy when he's old enough." Beru laughed quietly.

"What is his friend's name?"

"Biggs. His last name is Darklighter I believe."

"I see," Ben nodded and stroked his beard, "And what does Owen think of his future plans?"

"He doesn't like it. Thinks if he leaves, he'll end up like Anakin. I don't think there's a point in making him stay here though."

"Trust me, Beru. When I train him, I will see to it that he doesn't end up like his father." He knew he wouldn't make the same mistakes twice, he couldn't make the same mistakes twice. He would have to take extra care in training Luke Skywalker when he did. He would have to be sure to tell him what the Dark side was capable of, and tell him to let go of his fears, his anger, his doubts. He could tell him that Darth Vader is the reason why Anakin was dead, it would be a minor fabrication, but it wouldn't be a lie.

Beru had left a short time later, and now Ben was alone with his thoughts. He went over to sit on his bed and begin meditating, he had truly learned the benefits of getting thoughts out of his head when he began having dreams of his and Anakin's last encounter.

* * *

With his eyes closed, he felt a presence of the Force in his living room. He stopped meditating in order to figure out what it was, and he saw the blue glow of his master's ghost.

"I didn't mean to disturb you, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon told him, smiling.

"It's no problem, Qui-Gon. I had finished meditating anyway," Ben said, returning the smile. Qui-Gon sat at the table across from Ben's bed and looked at him again, "How is the young Skywalker doing?"

"I haven't seen him since the time I met him, I do talk to his aunt frequently though. She says he wants to go to the Academy when he is older."

Qui-Gon nodded, "I'm sure he will change his mind when the time comes."

Ben looked away then looked back at him, "Qui-Gon, have you been watching over him?"

"No more than you have, I can sense that he will be strong with the force, after all Anakin was strong as well. He will need your guidance, however, to help him with his powers when he comes to realize it," Qui-Gon said knowingly.

"Comes to realize it? He will be far too old to train, when that happens," Ben protested, he knew Owen would never let Luke train, so when would he actually realize he has this power?

"You mustn't let your worries control you, Obi-Wan. Believe in the boy, and despite his age, he will be trained. Believe in the boy," he repeated, "and he will not become his father."

Ben knew this already, he knew he would eventually train Luke, but Qui-Gon seemed to think the two of them would train as soon as daybreak. He also knew better than to argue with his former master, and took his advice instead.

"He won't join Darth Vader, Qui-Gon, I can promise you that. As I've told you, I will be more than glad to train him. I will use the training you once gave me to lead the boy to the light."

"Still you worry, Obi-Wan."

"Of course I do, I believed that I transfered my training from you onto Anakin, and look at how he ended up."

"This time is different, this time he will not be influenced by the Dark Side."

Ben sighed, he had this argument with himself and with Qui-Gon on several occasions, and yet he had never fully been convinced. He knew only time would tell, and to leave it at that.

* * *

The blue glow of Qui-Gon faded, leaving Ben alone once more. He reflected on this conversation, and after putting the thoughts out of his head, he went outside. It was evening, and there was an orange glow over the desert sand. The two suns were setting, and the temperature had lowered enough for it to be comfortable outside.

While he hated the heat of this planet, he had truly grown to love the sunsets.

* * *

AN/ Thanks for reading everyone! Just wanna thank Bad Wolf and Time Lords for her suggestion for a part of Beru's part in this! ("You're from a cool planet...") :D

If you liked this chapter, please review!


	4. Tusken Raiders

Chapter Summary: During the Drought, the Lars' moisture farm gets targeted, Owen looks to Ben for help, as he is is only hope.

* * *

It was the same year when the planet had faced a drought that threatened the inhabitants. The Tusken Raiders had used this as a way in to ransack the moisture farms around the outskirts of Anchorhead.

Ben had fought off those that had come too close to his own house and the surrounding area. He had done his best to prevent them from going to the Lars' moisture farm, but he had been told to stay away multiple times, and he figured Owen Lars could protect his family. He sensed that this may not have been a correct assumption, but he could not go investigate it for himself.

It was the middle of the night when Raiders had made it to their farm, they had came in from the other side, the side Ben couldn't have seen from outside of his house. It was their cry that caught Owen's attention, he went up the stairs to the front doorway where see them at their vaporators. He ran back inside to wake Beru up to tell her.

"What do we do, Owen?" Beru asked when he told her. She was worried, it had been a long time since they had to deal with Tusken Raiders, and she didn't think they'd be able to do much against them, "We can't just let them take our water, and what if they come in the house?"

"Take Luke and hide. Go into the garage, shut the door and stay there until it's safe."

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about me, Beru, just do what I told you, please." Owen was being as assertive as he could be in the situation, he was worried about his family, but he was also hashing out a plan in his head.

"Be careful." She warned him, then went to Luke's sleeping loft to wake him up and hide.

Owen knew he couldn't let them get to the two vaporators in the courtyard, and it was bad enough they were at the ones outside. He had no idea if there were any damages to them, and he wouldn't until they had gone. He grabbed a rifle he kept in the house and when outside to into the family's cruiser and find help.

Unfortunately for him, he only knew one person who lived nearby who'd be capable of helping them deal with the Tusken Raiders, and that was Obi-Wan.

There was one Raider near their cruiser, and after checking that he wasn't in any immediate trouble, he shot it and got into the vehicle to drive away. When Raiders had realized he had gotten away from the house, they began shooting with their own rifles, but only hitting the back of the cruiser. They decided then to give up, and go back to the vaporators.

Owen arrived at Ben's hut, and before he could even knock, Ben opened the door.

"Well, this is a surprise. What are you doing here Owen?" Ben asked him, not quite as confused as he let on.

"Look, we need your help. The Raiders are at our farm." Owen explained, sounding annoyed.

"Where are Luke and Beru?"

"You really think I'd take them outside with them everywhere? They're hiding in our garage."

"We had best hurry then." Ben said, then held out his hand to bring his lightsaber to him. They both got in the cruiser, and began to drive back to the farm.

"Why is it that you Jedi can't even walk over and pick something up? You'd be nothing without the force helping you." Owen stated.

Ben looked at him, not believing what he said, "It would also have taken longer, and I thought we were in a hurry."

"Even if we weren't, would you have used your precious Force to get your laser sword for you?"

"Yes, perhaps I would."

"Exactly. Jedi are lazy, you wouldn't last a minute on a farm any day. Without the Force you'd be nothing."

"Now hold on, of course I'd be nothing without the Force, so would you. Its energy surrounds all living things, you must understand that. Some beings are just more attuned to its power."

"And you think Luke is attuned to it? He hasn't done anything that would make me think he can be a Jedi."

"His father was one of the strongest Force-users I've ever known, there's no doubt in my mind that Luke is Force-sensitive too. I can sense it. He just hasn't been able to discover it for himself."

"I'm through trying to reason with you. We're here anyway." Owen got out of the cruiser and got his rifle out from the back. Ben got out as well and held up his lightsaber. He ignited it when the Tusken Raiders began approaching. Owen tried shooting them, but Ben was quicker in getting rid of them with the lightsaber.

Before long, Luke came running out of the house with Beru following him.

"I thought I told you to stay hidden inside," Owen yelled to them.

"We were, but then Luke ran out. He wanted to see what's going on," Beru rebutted.

Luke saw Ben cut through the last of the Raiders, which is something Owen didn't want him to see. He wasn't too upset about the Raider dying, it was the lightsaber itself that worried him.

"You're a Jedi?" Luke asked him, "I've never seen one before."

Owen looked to Ben worriedly, and like he expected him to have a solution, he did of course. Ben retracted his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt under the cloak. He walked up to Luke and knelt down to his height. Owen stepped forward to stop him, but stood back when Beru gave him a look.

"You will forget you saw one in the first place." Ben told him,

"What do you mean?" Luke asked, but instead of answering, Ben raised his hand and waved it in front of Luke.

"You only saw your uncle fight the Tusken Raiders."

After a bit of a pause, Luke repeated, "I only saw my uncle fight the Tusken Raiders."

Ben nodded and waved his hand again, "You didn't see a Jedi knight."

"I didn't see a Jedi."

"Good." Ben stood back up and turned back to Owen.

"What did you do to him?" Owen asked.

"It's called a mind trick, a handy tool used among people like me, can alter the minds of some so they can do what you need, and I needed him to forget." Ben told him.

Behind him, Beru looked at Ben then at Luke with a sad smile, she knew how much training Luke would mean to Ben, and she knew it must have upset him to make Luke forget this knowledge about him.

"Alright well. I'm going to take you home." Owen said as he walked toward the cruiser.

"Very well." Ben agreed, then turned and bowed slightly to Beru and Luke, "Keep safe."

He got into the cruiser with Owen, and they drove back to Ben's hut.

"Thank you for doing that." Owen finally said during the drive.

"For what? Getting rid of the Raiders? It is no inconvenience." Ben told him.

"Well that, and for using your mind trick on Luke."

"Oh. It was not a problem either. I figured you wouldn't have wanted him to see a Jedi, since you don't want him to be one."

"Well you were right. And I still want you to stay away from him and my house, don't think that just because you helped us, we'll suddenly change our minds." Owen warned him.

"As you wish." Ben could sense that Owen was relieved, even if he hid it with anger and warnings.

The two arrived back at Ben's hut, and he got out of the cruiser. He waved to Owen as he drove off back to the farm.

Ben ducked into his hut where he'd be with his thoughts. He was upset that he had to tell Luke to forget what he saw, this might have been a way to tell Luke about the Force, but at the same time he knew that Owen would be upset if Luke were to ask about Jedi all of a sudden. In time, he knew that Owen would let Luke train, but it would take a bit of softening up first. It was the little things that Ben could do to gain his trust. He knew Jabba's lackeys would be collecting their taxes throughout this drought, but maybe if they had never gotten to the Lars' homestead, there wouldn't be much of a problem for them. Or if they ever needed parts for something they could just show up at their door, Ben thought as he looked at the wide array of machine parts in his house.

After all, he had come to Tatooine to watch after Luke, and if Yoda meant for him to be trained, and Qui-Gon believed it, then he would have to train him eventually. For now, he figured that his time should be spent earning trust, and helping their family out from time to time.

* * *

AN/ Hey everyone! I had to make minor changes in the previous chapters because I got timelines a bit confused, so bear with me on that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and such!


End file.
